The House of Hades
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: My take on what will happen in the next book of the Heroes of Olympus; the House of Hades
1. Nico - I

**The House of Hades**

**Okay, I know this plot is overused, but I can't help but think what will happen in the next Heroes of Olympus book. So this is my take on what happens in the House of Hades. I have a short notice, though; first off, I don't own PJO, or HoO. Secondly, this story is going to have the POV's of four people; Nico, Jason, Hazel and Frank.**

_**Chapter I – Nico**_

**Nico stood next to the Athena Parthenos **on the _Argo II_,wondering that if he had worked better, could he have saved Percy and Annabeth?

He could still see it play in front of him like a horrific nightmare; he wrenched his eyes away from his cousin holding up his big sister in all but blood, from falling into the eternal pit of darkness; Tartarus. He yelled for help along with Hazel, but when he looked back to the damned hole, they were gone. He felt the pain in his heart; first Bianca, then Percy and Annabeth. Why was his father taking away all that was dear to him?

Up on the deck, Leo was steering the _Argo II_, and Jason was being comforted by Piper, while Frank did the same to Hazel. They thought it was their fault. But they were, in fact, completely wrong. It was all Nico's fault.

He had powers of the dead, for gods' sake! He – he could have summoned the Furies to fetch out his family; his older brother and sister. He could have done a lot, which he didn't do.

Nico felt a lone tear track it's way down his cheek, which he hastily wiped away.

'It's okay to cry, Nico,' He heard a voice behind him, and turned to see Hazel and Piper standing there. Jason and Frank stood behind them; Piper was supporting Jason, who looked like his world was dead because he had let his friends die, and Frank supported Hazel, who looked much like Nico, trying to hold the tears back, even though she was the one to tell him to let the tears flow.

Hazel ran to her brother, engulfing him in a huge hug. Nico buried his face in Hazel's hair, and finally let his tears come. He felt his t-shirt become wet; Hazel was crying. Above, he could still hear Coach Hedge yelling about how he should have blown up more stuff and kept them safe. Nico had half a mind to tell him that if he had blown up anything more, none of them would have survived. He tried to comfort his little sister, and she pulled away, smiling sadly at him.

'Nico, I thought that you could do with some family around, seeing as you have no one except us,' Hazel said, wiping away her tears. She led him onto the upper deck, and he followed her aimlessly.

Above, Leo was steering the ship without any particular direction. Festus was the one steering, while Nico could distinctly hear Leo say to himself, 'You will not cry. The others need you to be strong. You will not cry.' He seemed to be blinking back tears.

Piper led Jason to their best friend. Nico had a sudden vision of something similar happening a few years back; Thalia being Piper, Grover being Jason, Percy being Leo, and Annabeth being the missing one. Thinking about Percy and Annabeth brought on a fresh wave of tears. Percy and Annabeth had both gone missing, though Percy had been gone for a considerably larger amount of time. He remembered Percy searching relentlessly for Annabeth, and vice-versa. When Annabeth went missing, Nico had irritated Percy a lot by asking stupid questions, including an 'Is Annabeth your girlfriend?'.

Nico remembered feeling this devastated only two times before; once when he came to know that Bianca was dead, the other when Bianca had chosen rebirth. Percy had mindlessly promised that he would keep Bianca safe, all because of his loyalty. He had known both Percy _and_ Annabeth best on the ship. He knew exactly what they'd want.

'Guys, we need to stop mourning!' Nico rasped, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. 'I knew both Percy _and_ Annabeth very well, and us mourning about them would only disappoint them. They would want us to keep searching.'

'Nico's right,' Frank said, looking as though he was trying to be strong for Hazel's sake. 'We should stop mourning and focus on how we will get to Epirus (the House of Hades).'

'So we should get to it!' Leo said with forced cheerfulness. Everyone appreciated his attempt to make them feel better.

Coach Hedge took his station on the helm, while the rest of the demigods headed down into the mess hall to talk.

**So, how was it? I hope you like it. It just came to me while I was reading the MoA. Say, do you want me to tell my predictions for the 'Prophecy of Seven', or want them to unfold as we go on with the story. Tell me your opinions in your reviews and PMs, whatever. And please, the most important question: **_**Should I continue with the story?**_

**Wishing you a Merry Christmas,**

**Stella**


	2. Nico - II

**So sorry for all my fans for not posting this chapter sooner! I have kind of lost all inspiration for **_**all**_** my stories. So please excuse me. But please, enjoy!**

_**Chapter II – Nico**_

**Nico was on his way down** to the mess hall with everybody, when they were confronted by an Iris Message.

One foot away from the mess hall, Hazel and Coach Hedge on either side of Nico, Hazel with silent tears running down her cheeks and Coach Hedge still muttering under his breath incoherently, a rainbow suddenly appeared. Nico stopped abruptly, so as to not finish off the Iris Message before it even started, Hazel and Coach Hedge following suit. It proved difficult, however, for Jason, Piper, Leo and Frank were behind them, and they almost banged into the people ahead of them. Thalia and Grover appeared in the rainbow.

Nico felt a gut-wrenching pain. He did not want to tell Thalia and Grover, Percy and Annabeth's best friends (In Thalia's case, cousin for him and Percy), the news that they just _might_ be dead. Before even trying to fake-smile at them, Thalia and Grover, both with huge smiles of relief on their faces, said (or more like yelled), 'We're glad you're alright, Death Breath!'

Nico couldn't look at them in their eyes; he couldn't face their disappointment. Thalia, apparently not noticing anything on their faces, continued, 'So, where's that Kelp Head, won't he greet me, Pinecone Face?'

Nico felt another stab of pain, as Thalia and Grover seemed to realize that something was wrong. Grover could apparently read people's emotions even through Iris Messages. He could probably tell that they were miserable and grieving. His voice quivering, he said, 'H-he isn't d-dead, is h-he?'

'No, 'Nico said, his voice hollow to his own ears. 'But he and Annabeth might as well be.'

Thalia's eyes widened, and Grover started chewing on his nails; both of their eyes were dilated with fear. Thalia regained her bearings slightly, and said, 'Ha-ha, you're joking right, Nico?'

Seeing the hollow look in his eyes she hadn't seen in him since he was eleven, she almost burst into tears. Jason seemed shocked that his ever-powerful and composed sister so close to tears. If Thalia admitted to herself, she hadn't cried since Jason vanished when she was seven.

Grover stammered, 'B-but you said th-that they _m-might as we-well be_. So-'

Before he could continue, Piper shot up, traces of tears glistening on her face, and yelled, '_Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus!_'

Grover stopped short. Both he and Thalia wore horrified looks on their faces, and to everybody's surprise, Thalia burst into tears. Chiron came trotting from behind them (they were on the porch of the Big House), and seemed shocked to see the crew of the _Argo II_ with such depressed faces, and more so when he saw Thalia hastily wipe her tears when she saw him approach.

'Wha-What is going on here?' He spluttered. Nico cracked a smile to see him so agitated. Before anybody could answer, Frank popped up, 'You're Chiron, the Centaur, right?'

Chiron nodded, but before he could say anything, Hazel burst out. 'Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus!'

Piper cracked a half-smile at Hazel copying her word to word. Hazel, however, seemed to be incapable to say anything more. Frank came next to Nico in a flash and pulled her into a hug, while she buried her face in her hands to cover her sobs. Chiron looked to Nico for confirmation, who nodded morosely. He could not repeat the news again and again; first to Hazel, then to the other crew members of the _Argo II_, then to Coach Hedge (he didn't count as crew), then Thalia and Grover, now Chiron. He was reaching his breaking point.

Chiron seemed to age forty years standing in front of him. He seemed saddened that his favorite pupils (though he would never admit it, for fear of being accused of having favorites) had to die this way. Everybody knew (or thought) that they would surely die down in Tartarus.

'Well, if they're dead, may their souls rest in peace,' Chiron said bending his front legs.

'They are not dead!' A female voice exclaimed. Every person turned towards the source of the voice, to see two gods, a male and a female, flash in.

'Lady Athena? Lord Poseidon?' Chiron asked in shock.

**Ha ha! Me the evil with the evil cliffhanger. Sorry 'bout that, tho. Stay tuned in for the next chapter to know **_**why the Hades**_** are the two gods there. Be happy; there will be a bit of unraveling in the next chapter. All those people who want to know what happens to Percy and Annabeth, be there to read it!**

**Yours as an author,**

**Stella**


	3. Nico - III

**You are really lucky you got to read this chapter today. See, I am going to go on this school trip to the capital of my country on the fifteenth. I was going to write and update this chapter when I came back (I'd be back on twentieth of this month). But one particularly lovely soul, who unfortunately, remains anonymous, told me to get on with it and write this chapter. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to him/her, and would love it if they were kind enough to tell me their name.**

_**Chapter III – Nico**_

**In the space of** time of a heartbeat, everything was quiet. But an explosion took place hardly a moment after that. Chiron bent his head in respect to the gods, while all the demigods and satyr fell to their knees, regardless of being an image or not.

'My daughter and his son are not dead!' Athena shrieked again shrilly, while Poseidon made the universal gesture to make the demigods get up. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and said, 'Well, Athena has gotten a bit unhinged because everybody but the gods believe that Percy and Annabeth are dead. Aphrodite was about the only one on Olympus who cried tears of happiness (most did not cry, who did cried tears of sadness though Ares looked as though he was about to cry tears of happiness, though for a reason different than Aphrodite's). Aphrodite cried only because she thought the whole set-up was very romantic.'

At this, both Piper and Frank looked disgusted at their parents, and if Poseidon's tone and expression was anything to go by, he was too. Nico grinned because of two reasons: one, Percy and Annabeth were not dead, and two because of Poseidon's expression. He filed the information to tell Percy later.

Athena had become slightly calmer by now, and said, 'We two have come here from Olympus to give you news about Percy and Annabeth. Here is what is happening now. Be warned, it is an IM, but you can't disturb them; you can all have a few words with them in the end.'

Athena and Poseidon held hands and started chanting; Nico idly wondered if the two became a couple. The thought brought a much needed smile on his face. The thought of Percy and Annabeth's faces at their reaction if it actually happened lifted his spirits further.

The air shimmered. Thalia, Grover and Chiron wanted to see Percy and Annabeth more than the others on the _Argo II_; they had not seen the two for almost a year.

Percy appeared in the mist, holding what seemed to be Annabeth's dead body. Nico's breath hitched in his throat, the impulse to scream was very much. Percy was shaking Annabeth, listening to her heart, and then murmured, almost to himself, 'She's alive… at least there's that.'

The burning filling Nico's throat receded slightly, accompanying the urge to cry. At least Annabeth was alive.

Percy glanced around, and noticed the small backpack kept on the floor of Tartarus. He picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening. '_They did not…'_

He removed the two canteens from the bag and sniffed it. 'Nectar!' he exclaimed. He removed the other two boxes and opened them. Nico guessed that it was ambrosia, and his suspicion proved to be correct. He then removed two plates and glasses, like the ones found in the _Argo II_. His eyes whipped towards the shelf where the plates and glasses were kept, and saw two sets missing, leaving just enough for the rest of them.

Nico turned his eyes when he heard Percy yelp after ordering pizza on the plate. He dumped it into the small stream of water. As it turned out, the stream was made of some kind of acid, as the pizza burned up. Percy scooted back, dragging Annabeth with him, so fast, that he tripped over his own two feet. Annabeth seemed to wake up (_Who wouldn't, after having their arm almost yanked off? _Thought Nico with a grin). Just as well, Annabeth's hand rested right next to her knife which she had dropped it. Percy had better be careful.

Percy dropped to his knees and took out one of the canteens and put it to Annabeth's lips.

'You should drink that, you know,' said Percy, sounding knowledgeable for the first time in his life. Annabeth took a huge sip and said, 'Where are we, Seaweed Brain?'

Percy's smile, which had appeared as he gave Annabeth the nectar, faded a bit. 'Don't you remember?' He asked. 'In Tartarus. We fell, didn't we?'

Annabeth's eyes flashed with understanding. But a low growl sounded from one of their left/right, 'Die, Daughter of Athena!'

Arachne came stalking out from the shadows, her pincers clacking. Percy immediately jumped into action. Grabbing Annabeth's dagger, he chucked it at her abdomen. It struck it's mark, and Arachne howled with anger. Annabeth looked like she was paralyzed.

While the Mother of Spiders was distracted, Percy drew Riptide and cut her through. She exploded into dust. Percy ran back to his girlfriend's side and gave her ambrosia. Percy helped his girlfriend to her feet when she said that she felt better. That's when Thalia lost any semblance of control she possessed and yelled, 'Percy! Annabeth!'

They turned around, Percy supporting Annabeth. 'Thalia!' Percy yelled.

'Thalia, don't you know that IMs can't g-come here in Tartarus, right?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes, daughter, it is not usually possible, but when a major god and goddess work together, it is quite possible,' Athena said, coming into view, eyes twinkling. Annabeth was almost thrown off her feet, and even more so when Poseidon came into view. Percy looked thunderstruck.

'I am proud of you, Annabeth,' Athena said, looking gentle. 'You have succeeded where millions have failed. You have united the Greeks and Romans. The moment you saved the Athena Parthenos, the Romans, who were a mile from Long Island, changed their mind and returned back to Camp Jupiter. The hostility which had survived for millena has now been dissolved. I am truly proud to call you my daughter.'

'Well, well, well, if I can interrupt this heartfelt talk, may I tell you that monsters, such as me, reform in Tartarus?' came a sound which sounded creepily like the spider which Percy just killed. They turned slowly around, to see Arachne baring her fangs at them.

**Cliffy! I know you guys are glad about that, or maybe not. Anyway, I'll update next at either the end of this month or start of the next. And wish me happy journey! Also, I am going to ask a question at the end of every chapter. Question of the Chapter: Where had Percy taken Annabeth for their first month anniversary? (Hint: It came in **_**Demigod Diaries**_**)**

**Bye,**

**Stella**


	4. Nico - IV

**Okay, um, sorry for not updating? I know, I suck, and I agree with whatever you say about me. But, you know, I have a plausible reason. See, my exams were on, and I had to study for them. There's also the tiny little fact that I had a terrible writer's block and I lost all inspiration. Can you guys help me some by telling me some Giants' names and their opponents? Thanks so much!**

_**Chapter IV – Nico**_

**Nico noticed **Percy's shoulders visibly sag. 'Oh, sue me if I want to go one _minute_ without a monster attack!' Percy complained, while Annabeth sat next to him her body tensed, her eyes wide with fear. She looked like she was resisting the urge to scream with fear. Nico imagined that Annabeth had seen more of Arachne than she wanted to.

Athena's eyes narrowed at Arachne. The half-spider just laughed at the intense glare being sent towards her by the goddess of wisdom. Then Athena smiled at Arachne and said, 'Arachne, I wanted to make a deal with you.'

It was Arachne's turn to narrow her eyes. 'Oh, please, the last time I made a deal with you, _Athena_, I came off worse.'

Athena allowed a small look of smugness cross her face before it dissipated. 'Arachne, if you were to protect Percy and Annabeth (Nico noticed she called Percy _Percy_, instead of calling him _Jackson_ or _Sea Spawn_) while they are in Tartarus, then I may just take off the curse of being a spider from you.'

Arachne's eyes widened with obvious greed before she said, 'Why would I listen to you, petty goddess, when you obviously won't keep your promise? If there's one thing you Olympians are good at, it's breaking your promises or oaths.'

Athena said, 'Ah, but if I don't, you can have whatever punishment you want, like maybe giving me a fear of spiders… or maybe making _me_ one.'

Arachne's face lit up with evil happiness, and she said, 'Oh, yes, I agree!'

'Can you please let me talk to my daughter and Percy for few minutes, please?'

'Okay,' Arachne said, and moved out of hearing.

Poseidon, who had been very silent till now, said, 'Son, I am _extremely_ proud of you. Not many Olympians can say that their children willingly into Tartarus. As a gift, the backpack which you have, Percy, works. It will give you food, water, ambrosia, nectar and a set of clothes for both of you. Two metres down on your north is a small alcove where you can rest and change. You will have one hour each day to tend to your wounds and rest. Use it wisely and productively.'

'No, daughter,' Athena said when Annabeth opened her mouth, correctly interpreting what Annabeth was going through. 'These gifts come with no price. Take it as a birthday gift for all the years I have not given you one. Birthday gifts don't come for a price, after all.'

'Look Mom, Lord Poseidon, I am honored and everything, but it is impossible for a gift to come without a price.'

'Sweetheart, I promise, this is a free gift. We are just messengers who give you this gift; this gift was given to us to give you by the Fates.'

Nico was astounded. The Fates themselves had given the small backpack? They themselves made the laws to not interfere, but they are only interfering. Nico was not the only one shocked though; all those surrounding him were too. Annabeth looked satisfied and a little surprised herself. It took a lot to get her surprised, Nico recalled, _but how can she be less astounded than us?_

'We must say farewell, demigods,' Athena said. 'To all of you,' she added looking at Grover, Thalia and the demigods on the _Argo II_.

'We have finished our duty here, heroes. We have to go now. You may talk for some more time. When you're done, swipe your hand through the Message,' Poseidon said. They were preparing to flash out (hey, it may be fast, but even _that_ takes time to get you from midway between Rome and Greece to New York), when Annabeth said, 'Hold up! How many mortal days is one day in Tartarus equal to?'

Athena turned, smiled sadly and said, 'Two, my dear. I'm sorry.' Then she and Poseidon disappeared into a wisp of smoke and a sea-breeze respectively.

'Annabeth, Percy,' Nico burst out before anyone else could say a single word. 'I'm so sorry, I should have been faster. I would have been able to get you out somehow. I could have done something…'

'Look, guys, I know many of you will be blaming yourselves for us falling into Tartarus. But what you must know is _we went ourselves_. We wanted to go. It was the only way. If you blame yourselves, I'll kill you,' Annabeth said, gripping Percy painfully in an effort to stand up.

Everybody on the _Argo II_ felt scared. Annabeth was about the most powerful on the ship. Percy was a very close second. Jason was after Nico, who was third. Annabeth could use her dagger absurdly well, plus she had the gift of tactics on her side. Percy was about the only one who could defeat her, and even he could defeat her once in a blue moon. Nico always lost against both Percy and Annabeth, but it was a close call. Jason would have been higher, but he was a Roman. Romans were taught to fight in a group, while Greeks were taught solo fighting.

Percy gave Annabeth a half smile and turned to the Iris-Message behind the members of the _Argo II_. 'Hey Pinecone Face, G- man,' Percy smiled. 'Not quite the reunion I was hoping for.'

'I missed you too, Percy,' Thalia grinned, but her eyes shone suspiciously bright. Nico was very sure that she would cry soon. 'If I hadn't missed you so much, I would kill you for that nickname.'

'Perrrrrcy,' Grover said, hopping on one of his hooves. 'Be safe! You remember how I almost went in there? You two saved me, and if I'd been near you guys, I'd have done the same. As Tyson would say, "Don't let the monsters kill you dead!"'

'I have news for Tyson,' Percy smiled. 'I'll tell you when we meet later.'

'I should cut the line now,' Nico said, every word causing him pain. 'You guys need to be in a good shape if you want to fight with those monsters.'

'Bye Nico,' Annabeth said, looking sad.

Nico stretched his hand, feeling his muscles protesting, and swiped through the Iris-Message connecting them to the friends in Tartarus.

**Okay guys, I promise, I'll update next in less than a week's time. I have few more stories going. I shall update in at most a week.**

**Your truly,**

**Stella**


	5. Jason - V

**I know I had promised an update for a week, but I just lost inspiration. I have writer's block for this particular story, but I have decided to make a debut of the **_**Caucasian Eagle**_**. You won't know what they are, so I make it my duty to introduce it to you. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter IV – Jason**_

**Jason's hands shook as he** grasped the handle of his sword. He stood on guard at the sail, Coach Hedge on the other side. The boat sailed out in the ocean, and this gave fuel to his thoughts. All he could think of was the look on Nico's face after the… fall. Such pain he had never before seen on anyone's face. He hoped with all his heart that he would never have to see it again, either.

Percy and Annabeth were two demigods who were about the best all-rounders out there. Percy had swordplay on his side while Annabeth had her dagger. Percy was quick on his feet and Annabeth was good at strategizing. Together, they would be an unbeatable team. Jason found it rather hard to admit the fact that the two were better than him and Nico _combined_, which made for two very powerful demigods. Jason knew that the two would survive just because of Percy's instincts and Annabeth's dagger play would keep them (mostly) out of trouble. So why was he having this nagging feeling?

The answer came to him when a loud screech sounded overhead, and Jason's head whipped around to look at the sky. Leo had remembered to switch from radar to sonar _this_ time, at the very least, but the screech sounded from above them, and the radar hadn't been on. Festus didn't know that an attack from the sky.

Jason yelled loudly with two purposes: to wake up the other five, and to summon lightning. It seemed he had succeeded in at least one; he heard a shriek rip through the air when the whatever-it-was got struck by lightning. Coach Hedge seemed to break out of his reverie just then, and he started running around, waving his club yelling, 'DIE!'

In midst of all this confusion, there was a loud pattering of feet and Jason turned to see his crew mates bursting out on the deck. The looks on their faces were worth laughing at, but now was not the time.

Jason yelled a second time, but now at his crew mates. 'Everyone, use your powers!'

Everyone went into action. Piper started trying to Charmspeak the big monster into leaving, Leo was throwing fire balls at it, Coach was still running around, Frank turned into an eagle and took to the air, Hazel on his back. Hazel was slashing at the monster with her _spatha_, while Nico was summoning skeletons after skeletons of birds to break open at the monster's head. Frank suddenly stopped, seeming to make a split second decision, and then plummeted toward the ship. Transforming into himself, he yelled, 'Jason, it's an eagle! It's your father's sacred bird, it may listen!'

'How can you be sure?' Jason bellowed back, trying to stab the bird when it came closer. It was Nico who answered, 'Percy could talk to animals of the sea and horses, which his Dad made. Try, won't you?'

Jason was contemplating as to do it or not when he was jarred into reality; he had almost been struck by one claw. He saw that indeed, the bird was an eagle. He tried to talk to it through his mind, _Here, eagle, can you please stop attacking me and my friends?_

What Jason hadn't expected was a reply. _There is a son of Zeus on board?_

Jason replied, _No, actually, I'm a son of Jupiter. Could you _please_ stop attacking us?_

The eagle stopped for a second, then spoke, _I'm sorry, but master told me to, as his son was in danger._

'It's not me who's in danger!' Jason cried, swiping at the monster but coming up with nothing. 'I'm not in danger anymore!'

The eagle stopped and said, _You aren't?_

_No!_ Jason exclaimed, sighing, relief seeping in. The eagle stopped attacking and planted his feet on the deck. The others, seeing this, stopped trying to kill it. The eagle spoke again in Jason's mind.

_I'm the Caucasian Eagle. I was the one sent by Master Zeus to gnaw at Prometheus' liver. You are one of very rare children of my master to be able to speak to us. You are lucky._

'Thank you,' Jason told the eagle who nodded and said, _I should leave. I have some things to attend_.

The eagle gave another screech and took off again. Jason looked at it and when it was a mere speck in the sky he turned to his friends and told him what it was.

'Well,' Leo said in the long silence that followed. 'We should take measures to avoid this sort of thing happening. I'll invent a radar and sonar which works both ways. It'll take time, but it'll be worth it. I'll use Archimedes' notes to help.'

He went to try and get a little sleep, while Jason told Nico, who was supposed to be next on duty, to go get some sleep, and that the rest of them would cover up for him. He tried to put up a fight, but he was over powered. Jason sat ahead where he had been sitting before the attack, and gazed out to the horizon.

_Percy and Annabeth_, Jason thought. _Stay safe till we come_.

… **Okay, this chapter turned out to be complete crap, so forgive me. By the way, I need to tell you guys something. On a darker note, I have a question/request for you guys. I have way too much on my hands, so I can't write all my stories at the same time. I have decided to put a poll on my profile, and whoever wants to vote can do so. Basically, which story I should work on first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth. There's this one, one in which the future demigod kids go to the past (Past, Here We Come!), one in which the gods and some demigods study in High School (High School with a Twist), a rewrite of a story called 'Mark of Athena Goes Haywire', a rewrite of my 'Characters read the Series' of Percy Jackson, and another one in which Harry Potter's parents come back to life. Vote soon, because I will put up one update on all stories except for the rewrite and the Harry Potter one; I'm going to wait to start a new story. This is the last update for this story until the results come out. I might update all my stories by one chapter during the month. The poll remains open after a chapter in all my stories.**

**PS – I have another Harry Potter Idea in my head, in which a young muggle HP fan gets her Hogwarts letter and is going to go to Hogwarts. I'm adding that on the poll too.**

**Stella**


	6. Author's Note

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry, but I have seriously lost anything in semblance of inspiration for this story. So, I'm sorry to say, but I've decided to put this story in ABANDONMENT. Maybe I might continue this story sometime in the distant future, using my predictions; I have no clue. I'm really sorry to my fans. I really want to continue this story, but I can find nothing I can write in this story. I would like to offer thorough apologies. My thanks goes to all people who favorited, followed, or have reviewed this story. I want to apologize again. I will not be taking this story down, just so you know.**

**With all the apologies my heart can muster,**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**


End file.
